1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat removal system for computer systems, and more specifically, to a heat removal system using a heat sink and a thermal chimney.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is generally an accepted principle that computer systems generate heat during operation. It is also well known that when excessive heat occurs inside a computer system, there is a potential for damage to the components and possibly even irrecoverable disabling of the system. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of removing heat from a computer system and one of the most common methods which has been used is a fan which forces air across hot components and directs the heated air out of the computer system.
Forced air convection systems, such as those using fans, have several disadvantages. Fans are loud and are distracting to the computer user. Fans also take up valuable space in computer systems and must be strategically placed in order to function properly. Further, fans draw available power away from the computer system and thus decrease the overall efficiency thereof.
There therefore remains a need in the art to provide a computer system with a more effective heat removal system, which functions without disturbing the user and facilitates a computer system with a more compact design and high efficiency.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a heat removal system for a computer system comprises a casing enclosing a hard drive and a microprocessor, said casing including an opening in an exterior surface thereof; a heat sink positioned between the hard drive and the microprocessor, said heat sink being aligned with said opening in the casing so as to form a thermal chimney; and a spreader plate disposed between the microprocessor and said heat sink, said spreader plate conducting heat from the microprocessor to said heat sink.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of embodiments constructed in accordance therewith, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.